T'evgin
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Eksu Tsuroz T'evgin | continuity = Defiance | image = | notability = | type = | race = Omec | gender = | base of operations = Defiance, Missouri | known relatives = Kindzi Daughter; second in command of the Tsuroz. | status = | born = | died = 2048 | 1st appearance = "The World We Seize" | final appearance = "Of a Demon in My View" | actor = Conrad Coates }} Eksu Tsuroz T'evgin is a fictional alien and a military commander featured in the Defiance multimedia franchise. He was a supporting character on the Syfy television series and made appearances in season three of the show. He was played by actor Conrad Coates and introduced in the season premiere, "The World We Seize". Biography T'evgin, whose full name is Eksu Tsuroz T'evgin, is an alien from lost Votan race known as the Omec. A very old and venerated member of his people, he had a distinguished career as a politician and military leader for his people for many centuries. T'evgin had a daughter named Kindzi. In the years leading up to the Great Exodus from the Votan star system, many Omecs died at the hands of the shape-takers, the Indogenes. They were considered all but an extinct race. T'evgin and Kindzi took their warship, the Tsuroz and left the solar system. The system containing the hibernating bodies of hundreds of surviving Omec - the last vestiges of his people. By 2048, T'evgin's ship was in disrepair and required high volumes of Gulanite in order to continue its journey. They stationed themselves in orbit over Earth in spatial proximity to the town of Defiance. They traced supplies of Gulanite to the old McCawley Mines, which had since collapsed beneath the ruins of Old St. Louis. While investigating the mines, T'evgin and Kindzi found the remnants of the Kaziri ark-brain. A stasis pod contained two survivors - Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. Although Kindzi wanted to kill them and eat them, T'evgin kept her volatile nature in check. Instead, they rescued them from the stasis pod and left them on the surface. Defiance: The World We Seize T'evgin later came to Defiance, much to the dismay of many of the town's alien populace, who knew all too well of Omec ways and remembered the times of the Dread Harvest. T'evgin met with Mayor Amanda Rosewater and entered into an uneasy allegiance with her. Rosewater also required the Gulanite, but the town did not have the equipment available to safely mine it themselves any longer. In exchange for T'evgin's drilling equipment, Amanda agreed to give him half of their reserves. Defiance: The Last Unicorns T'evgin took up temporary residence in Defiance, not far from the NeedWant. He had a few chance encounters with Joshua Nolan, who repaid T'evgin for rescuing him by helping to save his daughter, who had been injured when Amanda Rosewater shot her. Meanwhile, an insane Castithan military leader named Rahm Tak from the Bordeen Valley in Oklahoma learned about the Omec's presence and knew that his warship had enough firepower to destroy the entire Votanis Collective. He gave orders to two of his spies, Datak Tarr and Stahma Tarr to assassinate T'evgin. Datak and Stahma had little choice but to obey Rahm Tak's wishes as he had their son, Alak Tarr, prisoner at his encampment. Defiance: Dead Air Stahma Tarr was a master of poisons, whereas Datak preferred taking a direct approach to killing. She seduced T'evgin and stuck him with a poison needle while having sex. Ignorant of Omec physiology, Stahma was surprised when the poison had no effect. T'evgin was more amused than angry that she had tried to kill him and asked her why. Stahma eventually told him the truth about Rahm Tak and how he was blackmailing her husband and he with the threat of killing their son. Stahma then tried to garner T'evgin's sympathy and favor, hoping that she could enlist his aid in rebelling against Rahm Tak. Abilities * Alien physiology * Biology * Leadership * Military protocol * Piloting Notes & Trivia * * T'evgin is the second Omec presented on Defiance. The first was his daughter, Kindzi. See also External Links * * * T'evgin at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:Defiance/Season 3 characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Omecs Category:2048/Character deaths Category:Conrad Coates